


Knot Your Bitch

by KnottheWolf



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Boypussy Derek Hale, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Frat Boy Derek Hale, Intersex Derek Hale, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Older Stiles Stilinski, Omega Derek Hale, Spanking, Sugar Baby Derek Hale, Sugar Daddy Stiles Stilinski, ceo stiles stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnottheWolf/pseuds/KnottheWolf
Summary: Day 5: Spanking- Derek snorts and nods his head, “Worse party I’ve been to all year, Jackson. Who told the fucking Freshman about this place, all those kids came in and got hammered. Had to punch a fucker because he wouldn’t stop grabbing my ass.”Jackson throws his head back and laugh, “Yeah and we all know you’re a kept bitch now. Right, Hale?”“Says the guy who’s been getting fucked by his high school boyfriend.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949791
Comments: 11
Kudos: 486





	Knot Your Bitch

Derek is buzzed when he leaves the frat house. His head is swimming in a good way and he’s got some blood on his hand from punching the handsy asshole that was trying to fuck him. He had yelled at the guy earlier for grabbing his ass and then when the asshat didn’t realize when Derek said no, he meant No. Walking down the steps of the house, Derek smiles and waves when he sees a few of his house brothers smoking out on the sidewalk.

“Where you going, Hale? Got bored of the party?” Jackson asks him as Derek pulls out his car keys.

Derek snorts and nods his head, “Worse party I’ve been to all year, Jackson. Who told the fucking Freshman about this place, all those kids came in and got hammered. Had to punch a fucker because he wouldn’t stop grabbing my ass.”

Jackson throws his head back and laugh, “Yeah and we all know you’re a kept bitch now. Right, Hale?”

“Says the guy who’s been getting fucked by his high school boyfriend.”

The Alpha waves his middle finger at Derek in answer, “Fuck you, Hale. Go sleep with your rich sugar daddy already. Everyone already knows you’re in love with the guy.”

Snorting, Derek flips him both his middle fingers before climbing into the Camaro. He makes sure to honk the horn extra loud when he speeds away to startle any of the drunks that passed out on the grass. Again. He laughs when someone shouts at him and keeps driving until he hits the city, it’s only a twenty minute drive but he can already feel his dick thickening you at the thought of being at Stiles’ place. It’s true, what Jackson said. Derek may be an Omega but he isn’t anyone’s bitch. Unless that someone happens to be Stiles Stilinski, then yeah he’s more than happy to be the Alpha’s personal bitch. When he hits a stop light, Derek palms his aching dick and moans at the thought of what Stiles might do to him tonight.

He hits the gas when the light turns green and is practically speeding by the time he reaches the apartment structure where Stiles lives in. The doorman greets Derek as he usually does and the Omega makes a beeline for the elevator, leaning back against the wall as he waits to reach the penthouse. When the elevator dings to a stop, Derek fumbles for a minute as he pulls his keys out of his pockets in his excitement. Opening the door he kicks off his shoes and tosses his wallet and keys into the bowl at the front of the door, his whole body relaxing as he inhales the scent of Alpha.

His dick straining in his jeans as he walks across the living room and to where the master bedroom is. Stiles voice echos from outside the room as he talks to someone on his computer. Usually, Derek would try and be less obvious about his appearance. Sneak around the background and try not to be seen if Stiles was in a meeting. But right now he could careless.

Taking off the backwards ball cap he had on, Derek tosses it to the floor before doing the same to his shirt. He hears someone choke in the background as he sips off his jeans and kicks them away, smirking as he climbs onto the bed and makes sure the view is right on his ass. 

“Mr. Stilinski, I didn’t realize you had a guest in your home for the evening.” Someone comments.

“My guest is none of your business. Now finish this up, I have other things to attend to and you’re waisting my time.”

“Yes, sir.”

Derek buries his face into one of the Alpha’s pillows, holding back a moan as his nose is filled with that heady scent. His dick is so hard and leaking from hearing Stiles ‘Alpha voice’. Fuck. It just gets him so wet. Spreading his legs apart, Derek starts thrusting against the sheets so he can get some friction in his dick, moaning as the head of his dick starts weeping with precome. His underwear is probably  soaked by now.

He hears Stiles still talking in the background but can’t bother to listen in on what’s going on. His brain has completely been over ruled by his dick, all he wants to do is get off right now against his Alpha’s sheets. They always feel so much better on his dick than the sheets he has at the frat house.

Derek is startled by his ministrations as a hand comes down to slap his ass.

“Oh! Fuck!” He yelps, his hips pushing back against the hands as he craves for more of that touch.

“Do I need to remind you how to behave, Derek?”

Rolling over onto his back, cheeks flushed and dick throbbing between his legs, Derek stares back up with hazy eyes at the older man.

Stiles always looked hot in a suit; professional, his shoulders fitted, it helped give off that Alpha vibe that had Derek wanting to bend over for the man. Meeting Stiles was the first time Derek ever wanted to actually bend over for an Alpha and let them knot him. Usually he’d play too hard to get at a bar or club, and if he wasn’t satisfied or not in the mood he told them to fuck off. But Stiles was different, Derek had his eyes locked on to the Alpha on the other side of the bar, his button up shirt sleeves rolled up to show off his veiny arms. Fuck, Derek had gotten wet from staring at those fingers for too long. One night happened which led to another night, a few more and then Derek was calling and asking if Stiles wanted to share Derek’s next heat together. After that there hasn’t been anyone else in his life because Stiles was his.

Omega’s usually weren’t pushy or possessive in nature, but Derek grew up with two Alpha sisters and decided during middle school he wanted to try out for three sports. He learned to get tough and show everyone he wasn’t to be messed with. So when he saw some woman trying to flirt with Stiles, let’s just say she got off nicely with only crying from Derek’s words and not his fist. Stiles had pushed him into an empty bathroom stall after that and they fucked in there for half an hour.

“Maybe.” Derek answers, “But I know you like the sight of me wet and horny against your sheets.”

“Cocky little shit.” Stiles leans down and bites against Derek’s bare shoulder. The Omega bucking his hips upwards at the sensation. “Guess I am going to have to teach you a lesson again, huh? Turn over.”

“Yes.” Derek hisses, he loves it when Stiles takes control between the two of them. Loves how dominant the Alpha gets. It’s not overly demanding or makes Derek feel like some toy for the Alpha, Stiles does it perfectly. Rolling over so he’s laying on his stomach, Derek moans when he feels Stiles hand come down to slap his ass again.

“Perfect.” 

The Alpha gives his ass a squeeze before grabbing the band on his underwear and yanking it down under his cheeks. His dick throbs at the thought of how much the stinging sensation is going to get him off, and Derek licks his lips when he feels Stiles hand glide over his skin. Derek was a hairy guy, and for an Omega that wasn’t looked to kindly upon, even though its the twenty first century and he’d kick someone’s ass for saying something. But sometimes, when he was feeling more insecure about himself, Derek didn’t like how hairy he was all over. And then he met Stiles, and the Alpha loved Derek all over. He loved his muscles, his hairiness, attitude-even though half the time Derek is an assholes-he just loved everything about the Omega and at first it had scared Derek. But now he loves when Stiles showers him in affection. 

“Fuck, I love this ass. It’s so round, just made for spanking.” Stiles moans, kneading Derek’s ass in both his hands. “Don’t you think so, baby?”

“Uh-huh.” Derek groans, pushing his hips backwards to get more of that hot touch on his skin. 

Derek moans when a hand comes down to slap his ass again, and there’s a minute break before Stiles is spanking his ass a few more times. 

“So perfect. Look at you, taking my spankings like a good boy. Always so good for me, baby.”

A few more spankings and Derek is squirming underneath the harsh treatment, his whole body vibrating with mixed emotions. Arousal and pain swirling around in his groin. Ass stinging against the pain, cock rutting against the bed and wet between his legs. He must make a sight. When he feels Stiles leaning over him and teeth on his shoulder, Derek groans and presses his ass against Stiles crotch. His mouth drooling as he feels the Alpha’s huge erection press up against his ass. Stiles humps against his ass for a minute, the fabric of his dress pants have Derek’s ass feeling like its on fire. And yet he finds himself pressing back for more friction. It just feels so good.

Stiles reaches between them and presses a two fingers against Derek’s pussy, humming when they slide in without resistance.

“You’re loose.” The Alpha notes.

“Mmmh, was fingering myself after classes. Thinking about you while I was fucking myself on that red dildo you got me.” Derek moans in answer.

Stiles growls behind him and pulls down Derek’s underwear the rest of the way, tossing it to the floor when it’s off. He grins and squeezes Derek’s ass in his hands one more time before pushing the Omega’s legs up so he’s in a mounting position. Derek keens and his knees are weak as he hears Stiles belt buckle being undone, the sound of a zipper and more clothes resting before the Alpha’s hot dick is pressing between his push lips.

“Stiles.” He cries. Derek feels like a desperate whore at the moment, like a bitch in heat. And if it were anyone else he would have bitten their dick off, but with Stiles he turns into a wet, whining bitch.

“I wanna hear you, baby. I want to hear you scream.” Stiles purrs, running his hands down Derek’s back and then his ass before finally pushing his cock inside of Derek’s cunt.

“Oh-oh! Stiles! More!” Derek moans unabashedly.

There aren’t any neighbors and if there were, he’d still be really loud. He’d want everyone on the bottom floor and the floor beneath that one to hear the amazing sex he’s about to have.

Stiles grunts and growls over Derek, fucking fast and hard. Not giving Derek even a second to get use to the size of his cock inside of him. Not that Derek minds this. He’s already nice and loose, so he only feels a slight sting as Stiles fucks his hips in and out of his pussy.

“Fuck!” Derek shouts as Stiles spanks him again.

“Keep that pussy nice and tight for me, love. I’m going to knot this pretty ass of yours.” Stiles smirks against his back, “Thought you could everybody a show, wagging your pretty little ass around. You’re mine, Derek. You’re my pretty boy.”

“Yes! Fuck, yes.” Derek sobs underneath him, clinging to the sheets as Stiles fucks him into the mattress.

Grunting, Stiles drags his nails over the red marks on Derek’s ass which has the Omega’s eyes shutting closed as he gasps.

“Fuuuck.” Derek groans, pushing his hips backwards as he feels the Alpha’s knot begin to form.

It gets him excited, he’s been waiting for this all day long. That delicious stretch of Stiles’s knot in his ass, making his spine tingle and toes curl as the Alpha comes and comes inside of him.

“Mmmh, Alpha- Alpha! Fuck. Please!” 

Fingers run through his hair, and Derek keens as they pull his head back to leave him bouncing on Stiles’s cock.

“What do you want, baby. I can’t hear you over you’re little kittenish mewls. I need to hear you scream, love.” Stiles says darkly, teeth scraping against his ear lobe.

Derek doesn’t even try to stifle his screams as he feels Stiles’s knot starting to expand and stretch his cunt wide open .

“Stiles! Stiles! Please, please Alpha, give me your knot! I need it so badly, I’ve been good. I’ve been so good all day for you.”

Lips kiss roughly against his spine and Derek bowls as Stiles’s thrust get harsher and more violent, “So sweet when you beg for my knot, baby. You’re such a little minx but when I’ve got you on my knot you’re nothing but a mighty little pup.”

“Mm-yes, yes. Whatever you want- Stiles.” He gasps for air, tearing into the sheets a little bit as he clenches around Stiles’s knot.

He needs more. Wants more. So desperate to be filled that when it finally pops inside of him he almost blacks out. Breathing through his mouth, Derek keeps himself up on trembling arms as Stiles makes short abortive thrusts with his hips. The Alpha groans as he starts to come inside of Derek and the Omega pants and clenches around him again, when he feels that thick knot inside of him rub up against his g-spot Derek falls face first as he starts to come. His cock splattering come against the sheets and his pussy clenching hard around Stiles’s knot which has the older man coming again.

“Fuck.” Stiles pants, wrapping his arms around Derek’s front and twisting them to their sides. Avoiding the wet spot as he settles them on the bed.

Purring when he feels his Alpha rub soothing hands all over his body, Derek inhale the deeply sated scent of cum and sex in the air. Along with the strong musky scent of Alpha.

“You good, love?” The Alpha asks behind him, nosing at Derek’s nap Ashe presses kisses over his skin.

“I’m good Alpha.” Derek answers honestly, turning his head so he can press a kiss to Stiles’s lips. He makes a point by clenching around Stiles’s dick again, pulling a hiss from the Alpha.

“I should spank you for that. Bend you over my knee and spank you until you’re too sore to sit down.” Stiles tells him.

Derek leers back, “Promise?” 

“Later, when I can pull out and finger you’re sloppy cunt before slapping it until it’s all nice and tight for me again.”

Derek squirms a little at the thought. Turning his head for another kiss from his Alpha, breathing happily into it before settling back down in Stiles’s arms. He already knows tonight it going to be filled with some filthy fun, and tomorrow since Derek doesn’t have classes until later that evening. 

He’s going to have so much fun with his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!!
> 
> Sorry for the wait on this one!!


End file.
